1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an input apparatus and an input method. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal having a display unit and an input method of the terminal.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, portable terminals have become widely use because of their mobility. Portable terminals may execute a file reproducing function such as an MP3 play function, or an image capturing function to acquire photos similar to a digital camera. A portable terminal can also support a platform for a mobile game or an arcade game.
To efficiently support various functions, a portable terminal may include a display unit. However, a size of the display unit may be limited due to portability and spatial limitations. Accordingly, a foldable display can be used as a display unit to overcome spatial limitations.
While a portable terminal having the foldable display unit has a mechanical structure similar to a folder, the terminal can support continuous display of an image by performing appropriate processing on a hinge area of a screen on the display unit to prevent interruption or blurring of the display of an image when the display unit is folded at a given angle. When the terminal having the foldable display unit employs a keypad, it becomes difficult to realize a portable, miniaturized terminal due to the need for additional space for the keypad. When the terminal having the foldable display unit utilizes a touch screen, a touch can be erroneously detected on the screen, or a problem may occur after repeated opening and closing of the display unit because the tensile strength of the touch screen is not secure enough or is less than the tensile strength of the display unit.